Geschichten zum Unheil über Sturmwind/Teil8
27. Tag des 10. Monats - in aller FrüheCelerius Behutsam hatte er die Wolldecke zusammen gefaltet und mit einem sanften Schmunzeln an einem sicheren Ort verstaut. Die Rasierklinge neben seinem Feldbett ließ ihn im ersten Moment stutzen bevor er sich dann jedoch noch immer im morgendlichen Tran dazu entschloss sie für seinen Bart zu nutzen, welcher schon seit Tagen keine Pflege mehr erfahren hatte. Gerüstet begab er sich wieder vor die Kathedrale, wo schon recht viele Mitglieder der Miliz warteten. Sie hatten tapfer gekämpft und waren noch immer ebenso entschlossen wie er. Die ersten Zivilisten wurden nach Eisenschmiede überführt und in Sicherheit gebracht, so dass alle noch gebliebenen Kämpfer ihre Pflicht tun konnten. Und auch heute würde die Miliz wieder all das verteidigen was ihnen am Herzen lag. Tapfer und ungebrochen, mutig und ehrenhaft. Sein Blick schweifte über den Platz, welcher mit Überresten der Untoten übersäht war. Es musste Ordnung geschafft werden zwischen den Wellen von Angriffen und so begann er mit vielen anderen Mitstreitern das Chaos zu beseitigen. Sturmwind, 27.10., morgensBubil Am Rathaus tauchte an diesem Tag ein zerknitterter Zettel auf. Die Namen auf dem Zettel waren mit schlampigen Buchstaben geschrieben und offenbar ohne jegliche Ordnung. Neben dem Zettel hing ein Stift, offenbar, damit jeder darauf schreiben konnte. Liste der Toten * Antragos - vermisst, evtl tot * Sôriâ Sternenkind - vermisst, infiziert * Darkkratos - vermisst * Teknarr - vermisst * Klari Rinne - tot * Ariev Toka - vermisst * Marlion Dewa - tot * Wolthan - verletzt * Me... - verletzt * Delwin - tot * Malaron - tot * Mimimi - vermisst * Eliza M. Mortifer - vermisst * Daiwalala Riria - vermisst * Floreanna Zaubermond - vermisst * Logan Sturmbrecher - tot * Falfix - tot * Lirien - tot Schloss Sturmwind - SpätschichtÉlendur Als ob eine Seuche nicht schlimm genug wäre, haben paranoide Adelige gefallen daran gefunden Elendur und meinen Leuten zu sagen von wem sie im Schloss glauben, dass er infiziert seien könnte. Es machte ihn nervös, hinter den dicken Schlossmauern mit panischen Leuten zu sitzen, ansatt draußen zu helfen. Befehle...Befehle....murmelte er während er zerdrückte Schaben auf der Wand im Büro zählte. Plötzlich wurden ein paar Menschen hysterisch und rannten quer durchs Schloss. Instinktiv griff Elendur zu den Waffen und stürmte raus aus dem Büro, Sir wir haben ein kleines Problem vor der Bibliothek wurde ihm gleich von einer Wache mitgeteilt. Vor der Bibliothek standen ein paar wirr redende Menschen....an der Wand lehnend ein kleiner Junge. Eine Dame, anscheinend seine Mutter hörte gar nicht auf zu reden und zu fluchen. Der Junge hat sich von einer Ratte beißen lassen als er sie füttern wollte. Elendur wusste nicht was in zuerst durch den Kopf schoss, der Schock, oder ein sarkastischer Gedanke...eine Ratte gefüttert!? Er schickte die Menschenmenge zurück in ihre Räume und nahm den Jungen mit zu den Schlosstoren. Befehle...Befehle dachte er wieder. Ob es nun ein Junge oder sonst wer ist, wer möglicherweise infiziert ist muss aus dem Schloss entfernt werden teilte er der zappelnden Dame mit. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen stand die Dame stramm und warf ihm vieles an den Kopf....vielleicht zurecht. In den Augenwinkeln sah er den Jungen wie ihm anfingen die Tränen aus den Augen zu quellen. Elendur gab der Dame und dem Kind eine Adresse von einem guten Arzt, konnte aber in den Augen der Frau Frust und Hass erkennen. Es zerfraß ihn etwas zuzusehen wie sich die Tore langsam wieder schlossen. Wieder im Büro fühlte er sich unwohl, Befehle......war das richtig? Ich weiß es nicht...ich weiß es nicht... vieles ging ihn bis zum Ende der Schicht durch den Kopf. Hätte ich es nicht getan, hätte es ein anderer...richtig? dachte er immer wieder, aber es waren nur 2 Personen....von vielen....von vielen die es weiterhin zu beschützen gilt. Wärme, LichtRomolo Wärme. Licht. Das Fieber war etwas gesunken und Romy tauchte für einen Augenblick aus seinen Alpträumen auf. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, und hatte nicht die Kraft, die Augen länger als ein paar Augenblicke zu öffnen. Er sah nur kurz eine verschommene, weibliche Gestalt, die sich über ihn beugte. Die Wärme schien vor ihren Händen auszugehen. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen wieder. Der Kopf schmerzte, alle Glieder schmerzten und - das hatte er allerdings selber nicht gesehen - sein Körper war von einem Ausschlag bedeckt. Er fühlte sich, als wäre eine ganze Herde Elekks über ihn hinweggetrampelt. Und er hatte Durst. Durst. Nichts wünschte er sich im Augenblick sehnlicher als eine Flasche Wein. Oder einfach zu sterben. Als ob die Gestalt, die sich über ihn beugte, seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, spürte er jetzt einen Becher an seinen Lippen. Etwas Kühles rann in seinen Mund - kein Wein, leider, aber dennoch tat es gut. Er schluckte mühsam und spürte, wie ein Teil der Flüssigkeit wieder aus dem Mundwinkel lief. Wieder fühlte er die Wärme von Aussen, die scheinbar gegen das, was in seinem Inneren war anzukäpfen versuchte. Das was in ihm war... es war wie ein Eisklumpen in seinem Bauch. Etwas Kaltes, das ihm furchtbare Träume brachte. Träume von Hunger und Blut. Viel Blut. Zerfetztes Fleisch. Und von eine ungeheurer Wut und Dunkelheit. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war, wusste nicht, wie lang er schon krank war, aber er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Irgendwie ahnte er, dass die Alpträume bald zur Realität würden. Einzig die Wärme und das Licht schien sie noch etwas zurückzubinden. Wieder versank er im Schlaf - der alles andere als Erholung brachte. Sturmwind, 27.10. Früher MittagDails Er schlug gegen eine Mauer. Nicht einmal. Nicht zweimal. Ihm selber war nicht klar wie lange er denn nun da stand und auf die Mauer einschlug, schon bald floss etwas Blut seine Knochen entlang. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er einen Satz. "Auf zu Taten .. " murmelte er, "Auf zu Morden, auf zu Schicksal und Blutig Morgen ....". Ein letztes Mal schlug er gegen die Mauer bevor er erschöpft zusammensank, in der Hand das Medaillion das sonst seinen Hals zierte. "Mein Bruder wo bist Du nur ... Die Wolfenwut ... Ich ... " Erneut brabbelte er den Satz von vorhin, ehe er sich ruckartig erhebt, die eine Hand schloß sich um das Medaillion bis die Knochen weiß hervortraten. "Das Jetzt ... Freunde .... Ulfgar steh mir bei." Leise beginnt er zu knurren, die andere Hand auf den Knauf seiner Klinge gelegt. "Zeit zu handeln ... Ehe alles erlischt." 27.10. Kathedrale des Lichts, früh am Morgen.Ärger Verschlafen liegt Fiddle in einer Ecke, starrt an die Ecke. Geschlafen hat er nicht. Immer war krach. "Hilfe, die Untoten!", "Hilfe, Ghule". Er hasste sich selbst gerade. Er hätte aus der Stadt verschwinden können. Er hätte einfach wo anders hingehen können. Aber nein! Jetzt saß er da. Mitten im Lazarett, passte mit auf die Kranken auf. Naja, viel hatte er bis jetzt nicht getan. Entweder hatte er den sterbenden ein wenig "schmerzmittel" gegeben oder Suppe denjenigen gebracht, die durch kommen. Das Schmerzmittel war auch nicht viel mehr als geschmuggelter Fusel. Zum Glück stellte ihn keiner Fragen, woher er den her hatte. Im Moment kümmerte es keinen, die Zombies waren ja da. Lautstark gähnte er, blickte sich um. Selbst jetzt war Heller aufruhr. Die Heiler und freiwilligen Helfer eilten umher, verarzteten die Verletzten. Draußen wurde immer noch die Schlacht geschlagen, jede Sekunde riskierten die mutigen Männer und Frauen ihr Leben, damit es hier ruhig war. Fiddle zog die Decke bis zu seiner Nasenspitzen, sah sich weiter um. Er fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Einer der Heiler blieb bei ihm stehen, bemerkte dass er wach war. "Herr Gnom, auch wieder wach? Na hopp, die Verletzten warten auf ihr Essen!" Ohne auf eine Reaktion des Gnoms abzuwarten, rannte dieser weiter. Fiddle trug es mit Fassung. Er wusste, dass er draußen nur ein klotz am bein war. Wenn Krieg ist, kann der Barde nur beobachten und später drüber singen. Wenn es später noch jemanden gibt der es hören will. GnomeWillowby Erschöpft und verzweifelt sass die kleine gnomin an Morgans Wacht und stöhnte. Sie wollte nach Sturmwind, aber es gab Gerüchte, dass alle Zugänge verwehrt waren und der großteil der Stadt nun schon in der Hand der Geissel war. Aber Fiddle, ich muss ihn sehen, ihn finden..., dachte sie. Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut. Ich kann nciht mehr an der Front sein....er fehlt mir so... Willowby fasste sich ein herz, und mietete sich einen Greifen nach Eisenschmiede. VOn dort würde sie schon irgendwie durchkommen.... zu ihrem Gnom.... HSSSSSSeverard Nachdenklich sah Severard dan Valantil über die Barrikade hinweg, die ihm gerade den Weg versperrte. „Wie soll ich denn ergründen was diese Stadt befallen hat, wenn ich nirgends mehr hinkomme…“ Er musste an die gesprengten Brücken denken, und auch an die Barrikade im Hafen. So ein Pech aber auch. Wahrlich, es war ein Wink des Schicksals das er auf seiner Suche nach Krankheiten und Heilmitteln in dieser Stadt gelandet war. War ja ganz interessant. Und diese ganzen Kämpfe um ihn waren etwas, das er so noch nicht erlebt hatte. Natürlich hatte man den kleinen Händlertross den er stets begleitet hatte auch des Öfteren überfallen, und natürlich waren dort auch Leute gestorben. Aber das hier war irgendwie ganz anders, gestand er sich ein. Gewöhnlicherweise hatte er Zeit, die Kranken gründlich zu untersuchen, zu beobachten, hatte die Möglichkeit Kräuter zu suchen, die richtigen zu finden. Aber hier ging alles so schnell, hatte keiner Zeit, und vor allem, waren alle gehetzt. Er nicht. Ihm würde ja nichts passieren. Ihm passierte nie was. Die buschigen Augenbrauen zusammenziehend hob er seine rechte Hand vor sich und spähte zwischen dein Fingern hindurch, fokussierte die Trümmer hinter der Barrikade, wodurch seine Finger zu einem verschwommenen Etwas in seinem Sichtfeld wurden. Da hatte er sich doch glatt den Handschuh abgefackelt, gestern. Wo sollte er denn jetzt einen neuen her bekommen? Die Händler hockten ja alle irgendwo versteckt. Ärgerlich. „Hoppala…“ Hatte sich da gerade etwas bewegt? War da gerade etwas zwischen der einen Fingerlücke zur anderen gewandert? Langsam ließ der edel gekleidete Herr seine Hand sinken und blinzelte. „Aber klar doch war da etwas gewesen… Ich kanns doch riechen…“ Ein paar Holztrümmer hinter der Palisade polterten über die Steinpflaster des Kanals und platschen ins Wasser, begleitet von einem kreischenden Hissen, als der Ghoul über die Barrikade sprang und direkt auf Severard zuflog. Der Untote riss den Unterkiefer nach unten, öffnete seinen Schlund als wolle er den Bärtigen mit nur einem Bissen verzehren und streckte die Klauen nach ihm aus. Ehe der Ghul zu Boden gerissen wurde, wie von einer brutalen unsichtbaren Keule getroffen. Das Vieh kreischte auf und schmetterte mit dem Kopf voran gegen den Stein, worauf einige Fangzähne durch die Luft splitterten. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, drückte die gewaltigen Klauen verkrampft gegen den Boden und starrte zu Severard auf. Was der Ghul auch tat, er kam nicht mehr vom Boden auf. „Nichtdoch.“ Severard lächelte, zupfte an seinem Hut und verbeugte sich vor dem wehrlosen Ghul, ehe er sich ab wandte um zurück zur Kathedrale zu gehen. „HSSSSSSSS!!“ Irgendwie ging Severard dieses Fauchen ja auf die Nerven. So richtig. Zum Glück wurde es schlagartig still, als der eigentliche Zauber endlich einsetzte und den Ghul endgültig zerquetschte. 27.10. TestsBelinda Das Labor, das sie für Forschungszwecke in der Kathedrale aufgebaut hatte war während der immer massiver werdenden Überfälle größtenteils zerstört worden. Den kläglichen Rest der Gerätschaften hatte sie auf die Schnelle ins Obdachlosenheim geschafft, um dort weiter arbeiten zu können während sie sich um die Infizierten kümmerte. Sie hatte die Verletzten nicht in die große Halle im Zwergenviertel begleitet. Es gab andere Heiler, die sich dort um sie kümmern würden. Hier lag zur Zeit ein Kranker, der hartnäckig gegen die Krankheit ankämpfe und den sie nicht im Stich lassen würde. Ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Waisenhaus war in der Nacht unter ihren Händen gestorben. Sie hatte sich noch einmal gegen Belindas Licht aufgebäumt bevor sie für immer die Augen geschloßen hatte. Belinda selbst war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als den Körper des Kindes schnell zu verbrennen bevor er sich seiner furchtbaren Wandlung hingeben würde. In der Nacht war sie mehrfach aus ihrer Arbeit und dem wenigen Schlaf, den sie sich gönnte hoch geschreckt als Explosionen ihr von der Kathedralenmauer aus entgegenechoten. Die Brücken waren gesprengt worden. Bald würde es nur noch schwer werden aus dem Kathedralenviertel zu entkommen sollte die Geißel sie hier in die Zange nehmen. Egal, keine Zeit für Waswärewenns. Die Gedanken fortscheuchend ließ sie eine blaue Flüssigkeit aus einer Pipette in das Reagenzglas, in dem sich eine grüne Substanz befand tropfen und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion. SturmwindFloreanna Wütend trat sie mit dem Fuss gegen den Holzpfosten in ihrer kleinen Stube, worauf hin einige kleinere Gegenstände von dem Regal zwischen eben diesem Holzpfosten und der Wand zu Boden kollerten. Fluchend bückte sie sich, um die Gegenstände aufzuheben. Einige stopfte sie in einen grossen Rucksack, der vor ihr auf dem Boden stand, andre warf sie achtlos zurück ins Regal. „Diese dreimal verfluchten Narren. Was zum Henker denken die sich, einfach einige Stadtgebiete aufzugeben? Was wird noch alles passieren?“ Brummend stapfte sie aus dem Haus, den Rucksack geschultert und zog die Haustür mit einem erneuten Fluch ins Schloss. Diesmal jedoch einem wirksamen Fluch, der Plünderer davon abhalten sollte das Haus aufzubrechen. Dann stellte sie sich vor das Haus, murmelte noch einige weitere Zaubersprüche und legte so eine Mauer von Zaubern um das Haus. Diesmal war es ihr egal, ob das irgendjemand aufspüren konnte. Sie musste zu viele wichtige Sachen zurücklassen, die es zu schützen galt und wenn sie zurückkehrte war sie hoffentlich schnell genug und das Durcheinander noch gross genug, dass es Niemandem weiter auffallen würde und ansonsten war es sowieso egal, weil sie dann tot war. Sie drehte sich zu Daiwa um, die schon vor dem Haus mit gesenktem Kopf wartete, ihr wieder gefundenes Kätzchen im Arm. Wieso tauchte ausgerechnet diese verfluchte Katze wieder auf, wenn alles andre den Kanal hinunterging? Aber nein, sie gönnte Daiwa ihr Kätzchen. So würde sie wenigstens ein Lebewesen haben, wenn sie oder Eliza unterwegs sein müssten. Sie hatten mit Eliza einen perfiden Plan geschmiedet und Daiwa war zum grössten Teil durch ihren Ideenreichtum an der Umsetzung beteiligt. Die Idee mit den Elfen hatte sich als Fehlschlag entpuppt. Sie waren nach Allem was sie sagten noch so arrogant zu glauben, wenn jemand dieses Chaos beenden würde, dann sie und wir Menschlein wären zu kurzlebig und überhaupt wären wir ja nur einfache Bürger und sie würden, wenn dann nur mit Befehlsgewaltigen verhandeln. Blieb also noch der Aufruf von diesem Marcas Lebryns, der wieder zum Leutnant eingesetzt, so eine Art Bürgerwehr aufstellen wollte und extra betonte auch Magiekundige aufzunehmen. Eliza meldete allerdings und wie sich später herausstellte durchaus begründete Bedenken an, dass der Aufruf sicher nicht uns einschloss. Auf jeden Fall wurden aus Sicherheitsgründen vor dem Zusammentreffen mit Marcas aus Eliza, Daiwa und Flori die drei Silberwind-Schwestern, die beschlossen hatten, ihre Fähigkeiten nicht länger zu verstecken, sondern wie alle Andren auch ihren Beitrag dazu leisten wollten, ihre Stadt vor dem Untergang zu retten. Nachdem auch Marcas Aufruf sich als Reinfall entpuppt hatte, wanderten Eliza alias Miria und Flori alias Marie Richtung Stadttor, um sich ein Bild von der Lage vor den Toren zu machen. Der Anblick der Nekropole liess aber alle Fluchtpläne die Stadt doch noch irgendwie zu verlassen wie Luftblasen zerplatzen und die Menschen die panisch in die Stadt strömten sprachen eine ebenso deutliche Sprache. Sie konnten Daiwa und Fox aufgrund ihrer eigenen Sicherheitsbedenken nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen in diese Welt voller Tod und Schrecken da draussen zu gehen. Während Eliza sich umwandte und wortlos in die Stadt zurückmarschierte blieb sie stehen und betrachtete nachdenklich dieses schwebende Ding. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben.. es musste! Und der Zufall, oder das Schicksal, oder was es sonst sein möge stand ihr auch diesmal bei. Während sie noch so in den Himmel starrte, sprach sie ein Recke an. Sie solle doch lieber in die Stadt und blablabla und so weiter, aber das Einzige, was Ihr ins Auge fiel war sein Wappenrock. Er zeichnete ihn eindeutig als Mitglied der Argentumdämmerung aus. Sollte es doch noch ... ? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und während sie ihn mit einer forschen Handbewegung in seinem Redefluss unterbrach, löste sie die Anstecknadel unter ihrem Schulterpolster und hielt sie ihm hin. Sofort musterte er sie mit zusammengekniffen Augen und wollte wissen, wieso sie die denn verstecke und warum zum Teufel sie dann nicht kämpfte, wie alle andren. Mit knappen Worten erklärte sie ihm, wo ihr Problem lag, dass sie nicht öffentlich mitten in Sturmwind einfach einen ihrer Dämonen zu Hilfe rufen konnte und dass die Nadel nur ein Überbleibsel aus längst vergangenen kampfreichen Tagen war. Er schien zu verstehen, denn er nickte verständnisvoll, zog ein Pergament hervor, kritzelte ein paar schnelle Worte darauf und drückte es ihr mit den Worten in die Hand, sie solle sich sofort zur Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts begeben. Die Greifenfluglinie dahin sei gesichert als eine der wenigen noch funktionierenden und die Kapelle durch den Fall des Nordens zum Hauptquartier erklärt worden. Ehe er sich abwandte gab er ihr noch den Tipp in der Stadt vorzugsweise Feuermagie einzusetzen. Na toll! Während sie in die Stadt zurückeilte, um Eliza und Daiwa zu finden, um ihnen von den Neuigkeiten zu erzählen und sich für kurze Zeit von ihnen zu verabschieden, schossen ihr die verschiedensten Gedanken durch den Kopf: .. nur Feuermagie.. das war ebenso eine Beschneidung ihrer Kraft, als würde sie gar nix tun, aber immerhin auch noch besser als gar nix und falls ein Paladin dahinter kommen sollte, hatte sie ja die Nadel und vielleicht bald auch schon den Wappenrock. Dann würde es Niemand mehr wagen, sie als Hexe verbrennen zu wollen..Angst hin oder her, dann würde sie auch einen Dämonen rufen, wenn es notwendig wäre. Zufrieden rieb sie sich die Hände, dass es doch so relativ einfach war, aber war es das auch wirklich ..... ? Sie versuchte Daiwa ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken, während sie sie an die Hand nahm und mit ihr Richtung Altstadt marschierte. Dann würden sie eben vorübergehend dort bleiben. Sie seufzte leise. Gar nichts war einfacher geworden! Aus der früheren Welle der Sympathie, die ihr allerorten meistens entgegen geschwappt war, obwohl sie nur eine einfache Strassenfegerin gewesen war, war eine Welle aus Misstrauen, Angst und Ablehnung geworden, was nicht allein nur auf ihr verändertes Aussehen zurückzuführen war. Sie hatten sich verändert .. alle drei, sogar Daiwa war ernster, ruhiger geworden. Nein, sie wollte nicht an die Zukunft denken, nicht mal an morgen. Es zählte nur noch das Heute und das Überleben an diesem Heute.. Evakuierung des WaisenhausesZary Erschöpft - das einzige Wort, das sich kristallklar in Zarys Kopf ausbreitet.. und ganz dreist von dort aus beginnt, die Glieder schwer und müde werden zu lassen. Zu viele Stunden waren vergangen. Zu viele, in denen es vermehrt Übergriffe auf das Waisenhaus gegeben hat. In den meisten Fällen kamen sie mit dem Schrecken davon... in zweien nicht. Zary brachte die verletzten Kinder in Quarantäne, um sich im Anschluss mit Shellene und Miss Nachtigall zu besprechen - die Matronen konnten die Sicherheit des Waisenhauses nicht länger gewähleisten. Nachdem aus Shattrath keinerlei gute Kunde zu vernehmen war und der Weg nach Eisenschmiede unmöglich wurde, musste eine schnelle Entscheidung her. Noch am Morgen begannen sie zu packen, um am späten Nachmittag in die große Halle im Zwergendistrikt überzusiedeln. Zary, die Matronen und jedes Kind. Mit einer winzigen Spür Erleichterung überblickt Zary die Kinderschar, die sich eng aneinandergedrückt um sie sammelt. Sie würde ein heiteres Lied anstimmen, sie würde Süßigkeiten verteilen und Muffins, so viel die Kinder essen können.. Ja, sie würde sogar versuchen, ihre Augen mit ein oder zwei Zaubertricks zum Leuchten zu bringen.. nur, um sie abzulenken von den grausamen Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Ein Spielzeug und einen Beutel voller Kleider, mehr durften die Kinder nicht mitnehmen - der Rest wurde zurückgelassen. Nahrungsmittel, die sich niemand mehr zu essen wagt, das von Spendengeldern finanzierte Mobiliar und die Kaffeemaschine. Sehr zum Leidwesen der Matrone Herzstich. Erschöpft... es begann, einen süßen Nachklang in Zarys Kopf zu erwecken, und wie verführerisch es wäre, sich auszuruhen. "Nur fünf Minuten", denkt die Matrone bei sich, während sie noch immer das fröhliche Kinderlied singt, um die ihre Schützlinge abzulenken von den Alpträumen vor der Tür. "Nur fünf Minuten werde ich meine Augen ausruhen.." Gerade hörte sie noch die vertrauten und allein dadurch schon Trost spendenden Stimmen von Major Bellentry und Sida, gewiss würde Sain später nach ihr sehen - aber jetzt denkt die zittrige Matrone auf trockenem Kaffeentzug: "Ich bin so.. erschöpft." Fünf Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen, im Arm ein Gnomenkind haltend, das sich vertrauensvoll an sie kuschelt. 27.10.Teknar Die Angriffe hatten am Abend nachgelassen. Nur noch aus der Gruft erschienen ab und an ein paar Untote. Viel gemurmel ... keiner wusste genau was passiert war. Plötzlich ein lauter Krach. "Haben wohl die Brücke gesprängt" murmelte einer. Autoren